Singprasert Bunnag
シンプラサート・ブンナーク |image= Singprasert Bunnag (DT) 1.png |nationality=Thai |birthday=October 17 |height = 182 cm (BWY) |weight = 75 kg (BWY) |blood_type = B |occupation= |position=Defender |other_names= Muay Thai Fighter |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Atletico Madrid |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Thailand |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Thailand Youth }} (シンプラサート・ブンナーク), also translated as Bunnark or Bunnaak, is the captain of Thailand Youth. He wears the number "4" jersey. Description Bunnag first appeared in World Youth Hen chapter 20. He is well known for his Muay Thai defending style. His body is his most dangerous weapon, as he has a tough body and strong kicks of a Muay Thai fighter. Therefore, he is the best when it comes to physical contact. Also, his rough play can smash the opponent's ace. History Battle of World Youth arc Bunnag used to be a Muay Thai fighter. However, he changed from Muay Thai to soccer, since he thought the soccer field is wider than the Muay Thai ring, and if he played soccer he could become the best in the world instead of just the best in Thailand. He later became the captain of the Thai youth team. Some time before the Asian preliminaries, Thailand Youth had a strengthening match with Thailand national team. They proved to be formidable by beating the national team. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Thailand is in the same group as Japan, Chinese Taipei and Guam. In their first match against Guam, with Bunnag in defense, Guam can't score. That, along with the Khongsawat brothers in attack, Thailand wins 12-0. They proceed to beat Chinese Taipei with a 2 digits score again, 11-0. The last match of the 1st preliminaries is against Japan. Against all odds, Japan score the first goal after successfully blocking the Khongsawat brothers' Sepak Takraw Shoot. Bunnag quickly deduces that Japan must have seen the footage of their match against Thailand national team, helping the brothers recover from their shock. Soon, the brothers manage to lure Tsubasa Ozora, allowing Bunnag to do his rough play to take down Tsubasa. Thailand ties in the blink of an eye. Bunnag attempts to completely smash Tsubasa, therefore he forcefully kicks the ball 2 consecutive times at Tsubasa. Tsubasa dodges the second kick to avoid being knocked out, but Thailand still manages to score the second goal, and the two body blows was enough to slow Tsubasa down. Thailand soon widens the gap to 3-1. Desperate to score, Japan creates a chance for Tsubasa, but once again Bunnag is on his way. Tsubasa kicks a Drive Shoot straight at Bunnag, but the latter manages to repel it just with his abdomen. Both then jumps towards the loose ball, and have a clash in mid air. Even though Bunnag receives a scratch on his head during the clash, it's much worse on Tsubasa's side, as he receives a cerebral concussion and becomes unconscious. With that, Bunnag goes up and scores the fourth goal for Thailand. As Tsubasa has to leave the pitch, Bunnag goes up again to shoot after Yuzo Morisaki repels the Khongsawats' Great Air Rolling Spike, but the Japanese keeper catches it this time. Just then, Tsubasa returns to the pitch, along with Japan's SGGK, Genzo Wakabayashi. As Thailand is awarded a free kick, Bunnag steps up to be the kicker. They manage to set up a trap by having Bunnag send a high ball inside the penalty area for the Khongsawats instead of shooting, but Wakabayashi foresees it and punches the ball away. When Thailand's coach Saman figures out that Wakabayashi can't catch the balls because his hands aren't healed, Bunnag does a long shoot. Wakabayashi can only punch it towards the sideline. That, however, allows Shingo Aoi to enter, whose combi play with Tsubasa help them get past Bunnag and score a goal just before the end of the first half. At the beginning of the second half, Aoi challenges Bunnag for a one-on-one. Bunnag is unable to stop Aoi's Right Angle Feint, however as Aoi's technique isn't completed, the ball is left behind. Nevertheless, Tsubasa takes the ball from Bunnag's clear, and this time Tsubasa is the one doing the one-on-one challenge. He gets past Bunnag with a Santana Turn before scoring with an improvised long Twin Shoot with Aoi. Later, as Tsubasa has a chance to shoot, Bunnag goes in front of him to block his shot. However, Tsubasa does a backpass for Jun Misugi instead. Misugi does a Drive Shoot, and Bunnag can't jump high enough to stop it. The score is tied, 4-4. Not wanting the match to end in a draw, when Aoi is shooting, Bunnag blocks it, then send the ball forward to his teammates. Their attack isn't successful, though, and Japan does a counter. Bunnag chases Aoi who has the ball, but the latter tricks him into colliding with his own teammate. The Khongsawat brothers clear the shot, but Japan still gets another chance from the following throw in. The ball is eventually for Aoi again. Bunnag gets in front of him to block the shot, but Aoi scores nevertheless with a Nutmeg Rovesciata. Bunnag joins the Spanish club Atletico Madrid afterwards. Golden-23 arc Bunnag is part of U-22 Thailand, fighting to qualify for the Madrid Olympics. They make it to the second round of the Asian preliminaries. Even though they lost to U-22 Japan twice, 0-2 and 0-3, they still keep the second position with 3 wins, 1 draw and 2 losses, thus are qualified for the third round. Rising Sun arc Even though Bunnag and Thailand doesn't make an appearance, here it is revealed that they couldn't make it past the third round of the Asian preliminaries. Techniques Defensive techniques *'Muay Thai Defense:' Bunnag can use his Muay Thai techniques for rough defensive plays. Physical abilities *'Physical strength:' As he is a Muay Thai fighter and has a tough body, he's very strong physically. Trivia *Even though he's playing for Atletico Madrid in the Liga Espanola, he isn't shown during the match between Atletico and FC Barcelona, the team that Tsubasa plays for. The reason is unknown. *His name is Bruno in the Latin American dub, while in the Italian dub, he is just named Bunnark. *His surname, Bunnag, is a reference to the Bunnag, a XVII-century Siamese aristocratic family. Gallery |-|J= Thailand Youth (CTJ).jpg Bunnark and Konsawatto Brothers.jpg Aoi ep43 (J) 1.jpg|Aoi vs Bunnag |-|J (2)= Aoi ep43 (J) 2.jpg|Aoi does a tunnel Aoi ep43 (J) 3.jpg|Bunnag is beaten Aoi ep43 (J) 4.jpg|Aoi scores against Thailand Bunnark (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow |-|Art= bunnark_s.png|Bunnag Bunnark.png|U-20 Singprasert Bunnag (DT) 2.png|Thailand 2nd uniform 2nd_Asian_Qualifiers_(DT)_1.png|2nd Asian qualifiers tournament Thailand U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Thailand Jr. Youth (GMO) |-|Manga= U22 Thailand (Konsawatto).jpg Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Thailand Category:Players of La Liga Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc